The Irish stars
by Emmadragonaux
Summary: Aileen est enfermer à Briarcliff depuis ses onze ans, depuis qu'elle à reçu une étrange lettre...
1. Prologue

Tout ceci était un rêve, un mirage, comme la neige qui finit par fondre, comme le soleil qui finit par disparaître. Cela n'avait jamais exister, et ça n'existerais jamais.

Aileen frotta ses yeux marrons, devenus rouge à force d'avoir pleurer, elle se redressa sur le petit lit blanc qu'elle occupait depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Etant donné qu'elle en avait, désormais 15, ça faisait exactement 4 ans, qu'elle était ici.

Quand elle disait ici, elle parlait bien sûr de l'institut de Briarcliff. Et si on était précis, et Aileen adorait la précision. On disait Briarcliff établissement psychiatrique. Aileen n'aimait pourtant pas, malgré son amour pour la précision, cette appellation.

Elle n'avait rien d'une folle, du moins au début. Car avoir passer, quatre ans avec des fous, faisait qu'elle l'était devenue elle même. Tout remontait il y a quatre ans de ça. Quand Aileen eu reçu une lettre étrange, avec pour blason, un serpent, un aigle, un blaireau et un lion...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les pilules bleu

Chapitre 1 : Les pilules bleu

Cette petite rengaine, la musique jouant en boucle. Devenant infernal, Aileen était habituée à ça, elle ne devait pas montrée un quelconque agacement pour cette musique. Car si elle ne poussait qu'un soupir, elle savait ou elle allai finir. Et pour y avoir fait un tour une fois, elle ne voulait pas y retourner.

Elle continuait à colorier sur le papier blanc. Ne faisant pas attention, tantôt aux hurlements tantôt au pleurs. Elle était habituée depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis la première pilule bleu à vrai dire, cette pilule lui enlevait tout ses sens, et elle délirait voyant des papillons et des licornes. C'était autorisé de drogué les patients difficile, et Aileen était une patiente difficile. Car elle croyait à la magie.

Le jour ou elle avait reçu cette lettre, cette lettre qui lui disait qu'elle était accepté à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Aileen avait toujours su, qu'elle était différente des autres enfants. Elle arrivait à faire voler des objets, à parler avec les animaux. C'était venu naturellement. Elle s'était donc dépêcher de partager tout ça avec ses parents, mais ses parents était les gens les plus terre à terre du monde. Sa mère était pédiatre et son père directeur de banque, et ils l'avaient de suite et sans ménagement envoyer croupir dans un asile. Le plus horrible pour Aileen, c'est qu'ils ne venaient pas la voir, jamais.

-Aileen ? Tu as de la visite. Annonça Sœur Martha.

Aileen tourna son visage vers elle, et lui sourit. Martha lui rendit son sourire, gêner, tandis qu'un monsieur avec un barbe blanche, clairsemer de roux s'avançait vers elle, et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Aileen le considéra quelques secondes avant de retourner à son coloriage.

-Bonjour, Aileen, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il d'une voix douce, après s'être rapidement présenter.

Aileen tourna ses yeux bleu vers lui, intéresser soudainement par cette homme. Avait-il quelque chose a voir, Albus Dumbledore qui avait été, mentionner dans sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, constata t-il, mais ce n'est rien. Je suis ici pour t'emmener avec moi. T'emmener à Poudlard. Lui dit-il.

Aileen sentait les larmes venir. Poudlard ? Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste l'emmener dans un établissement pire que ça ? Car comme, la Sœur Faith l'avait dit de nombreuses fois, en fouettant la peau laiteuse d'Aileen.

"Poudlard n'existe pas. Ce n'est que fariboles ! Et toi tu es une menteuse et tu es folle."

-Je vais signer les papiers demain, et tu partira avec moi pour Poudlard le jour d'après. Je t'emmènerais d'abord chez ta famille d'accueille, confia t-il.

Aileen hocha la tête trop heureuse, et le professeur s'en alla. Elle du retourner dans sa chambre, et Soeur Albertine, lui donna deux pilules bleu de plus que d'habitude. Aileen les prit avec une certaine appréhension, et tomba dans un sommeil démentielle.

"Bleu, couleur, château, noir, peur, tristesse, arc-en-ciel, rire, ami, tristesse, mélancolie, peur, tristesse, joie, pleure, crie, hystérie, abandon, peur, noir, chien, lune, chips, feu, arbre"


	3. Chapitre 2 : Elixir d'oubli

Chapitre 2 : Elixir d'oubli

Le lendemain, Aileen se réveilla comateuse, et encore plus abrutit que la veille. Les pilules, avaient le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle se leva donc machinalement, et resta là, dans sa chambre. Elle fixait la pluie, à travers les barreau de sa fenêtre.

-Petite pluie, douce, coule, plic ploc, tu coule, le tonnerre t'emporte autant que le vent, chantonnait-elle

Elle resta comme ça, plusieurs heures. Avant que Michael, un infirmier, vienne la voir, pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Elle se rendit donc dans le réfectoire, et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Michael, eu donc du mal à la conduire à sa table.

Aileen ne mangea pas, trop angoissée pour toucher à quoique ce soit. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur chanter, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être à demain. Pouvoir sentir le soleil sur sa peau, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Pouvoir crier, et ce libérer du pouvoir des pilules bleu.

Elle arrêta de stresser quand le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle, et signa plusieurs papier. Elle avait hâte. Mais une petite voix, lui criait que, même si Poudlard était réelle, et que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'emmenait pas, juste dans un autre asile. Son passée la rattraperait, elle ne serait jamais à sa place nul part, elle était folle, et elle méritait juste de rester dans l'asile, rester à regarder la pluie faire "plic, ploc" jusqu'à la fin, de sa misérable vie.

-Aileen ? Demanda la voix de Sœur Martha. La Sœur Faith te demande, dans son bureau.

Aileen se leva avec automatisme, les yeux vides, et se laissa escortée par la Sœur Martha. Elle faisait des vagues avec ses mains, est-ce que Poudlard était près de la mer ? Aileen aimerait tellement aller à la mer ! Du moins, voir l'eau bouger, entendre le bruit des vagues, sentir l'odeur du sel. Elle était aller, une fois à la plage, du moins si ce n'était pas sous le contrôle des pilules bleu ?

Aileen ne se souvenait plus. Juste quelques souvenirs, par ci par là, comme les boucles rousses de sa mère, ou l'odeur du bain quand on y mettait du lait. Souvent des sons, des fragment d'image ou des odeurs , lui revenait. Alors là, elle les dessinait, mais souvent ils s'en volaient d'un coup et elle se prenait, à ce demander, ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner.

La Sœur Martha s'arrêta brusquement, et Aileen su, qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le bureau de la Sœur Faith. Sœur Martha lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, et Aileen lissa les plie de sa robe en coton -habitude prise, au cours de ses quatre années ici- avant de rentrer dans le bureau de la Sœur Faith.

Ils étaient là. Ses traîtres de parents. Assis sur une chaise, sa mère tenait une tasse de thé, et son père lui se cramponnait nerveusement, aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Le professeur Dumbledore aussi, était là, au fond de la pièce.

-Aileen ! S'exclama sa mère, d'une voix enrouer.

Sa mère se précipita vers elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais Aileen s'écarta d'elle avec dégoût. Les yeux luisants de sa mère face à son rejet, ne la fit pas culpabiliser, justement. Aileen se sentait très en colère.

Son père esquissa un semblant de sourire, et Aileen alla s'asseoir elle aussi, sur une chaise.

-Bien, fit la Sœur Faith d'une voix roque. Le professeur Dumbledore ici présent, souhaiterait prendre Aileen pour un protocole expérimentale. Informa Faith aux parents d'Aileen.

-Quel genre de protocole expérimentale ? Demanda le père d'Aileen.

Le professeur Dumbledore se lança dans un tas d'explication, avec beaucoup trop de détails superflus. Ses parents, contents des explications de Dumbledore, partirent, heureux que cette tare qu'était Aileen Barker, ne lui coûte pas cher.

Aileen fut remmener dans sa chambre, ils lui donnèrent quatre pilules en trop. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient été aussi étrange, elle voyait juste des couleurs, une succession de couleur vive, et un train.


	4. Chapter 3 : Le vent de la liberté

Le lendemain fut le réveil le plus horrible qu'Aileen, n'eu jamais vécu. Elle voyait encore des couleurs, et avait très mal à la tête. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, et ça s'était inquiétant. Peut-être que le gentil monsieur qui l'emmenait n'était qu'un rêve ?

Au alentour de midi, et trois minutes, un infirmier vint chercher Aileen, avec un valise. Cette valise était la sienne, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y toucher. C'était la valise que sa mère lui avait faite faire, il y'a quatre ans. Elle lui avait dit "Fait ta valise, nous t'emmenons à Disneyland". Aileen s'était donc empresser de faire sa valise, toute contente d'y aller, mais malheureusement elle s'était retrouver très loin de la Californie et de Disneyland.

L'infirmier la mena dans tout un tas de couloir, et s'arrêta devant la porte de sortie.

-Le professeur Dumbledore t'attend dehors, bonne chance pour le protocole expérimentale Aileen. Dit-il avec un faux sourire encourageant.

Aileen plissa sa robe en coton, rajusta le mentaux bleu que sa mère avait laissé là pour elle, ferma les yeux et poussa la lourde porte en bois dépolie.

Du vent, du soleil, et une forte odeur de gâteaux à la framboise. Voilà ce qu'elle sentait. Elle ce décida à ouvrir les yeux, et vit que le soleil tapait bien haut dans le ciel, que le vent apportait une légère fraîcheur, et qu'il faisait virevolter ses cheveux, mais surtout que Dumbledore tenait un gâteau à la framboise dans ses mains.

Le visage d'Aileen s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire, tandis qu'ils montaient dans une voiture. Le professeur découpa une part de tarte, et la donna à Aileen qui la grignota. La voiture se mit en route et ils roulèrent plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à Godric's Hollow, un petit village du Devonshire.

Albus Dumbledore arrêta la voiture, et descendit de celle-ci. Puis il ouvra la portière à Aileen, qui descendit elle aussi. Ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues chaudes de Godric's Hollow en fin de Juillet, puis arrivèrent devant une grande maison en colombage. Dumbledore frappa à la porte, et il y'eu comme un locket d'ouvert jusqu'à ce que une femme aux cheveux noir ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour Euphemia, je t'amène Aileen. Dit Dumbledore.

-Oh, oui ! J'avais complètement oubliée qu'elle devait venir aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Euphemia en les laissant entrer.

-Ce n'est rien Euphemia, je vais vous laissez, je repasserais la chercher s'il y'a un problème et même parce qu'il faut que je lui parle de certains détails au fur et à mesure, fit Dumbledore.

Euphemia hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et ferma la porte une fois que Dumbledore fut parti.

-Bien, bien, bien... Dit-elle en regardant Aileen. Viens je vais te présenter mon fils, et ses deux amis ! S'exclama t-elle en attrapant doucement le bras d'Aileen, et en la faisant monter les marches.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, ou s'échappait plein de cri de joie, et Euphemia ouvrit le porte en criant.

-Moins de bruit les garçons !

Les trois garçons retournèrent leur tête vers la mère de celui qui avait des cheveux noir épais et des lunettes rondes qui encerclait ses yeux brun rieurs.

-Voici Aileen ! Je vous en avais parler. J'espère que vous, vous occuperez bien d'elle. Gronda Euphemia en fermant la porte et en laissant Aileen avec les trois garçons. Celle-ci déglutit facilement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Les trois garçons continuaient à la dévisager, et celle-ci mal-à l'aise détourna le regard.

-Enchanté Aileen ! Je suis Dieu, ou le plus beau sur cette planète, ou Zeus... Ou encore Vraiment trop canon, mais appelle moi Sirius. Cela devrait suffire !


End file.
